


christmas with macgyver

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alone, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, sandbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: diffent christmas one shots with our faviiot people





	1. christmas in the sandbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> macs first chrsitmas with jack in the army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont no anything about the army and i wrote this while watching season 2 ep called mac and jack
> 
> plus i no its not december yet but i just cant wait till then to shear the first one with you guys hope you like

been in the army didnt mean you always got to go home for christmas. mac didnt mind this he didnt have anyone to go home to well he had his friend bozer but he had his own family to spend christmas with and mac didnt like to inpose. plus he new if he was here that ment a fellow soilder with a family would be spending christmas with thier loved ones. 

it was the last post befor christmas and everyone was reciving gifts from thier loved ones even jack had a massive box from his family. mac had recived a parcel a couple of weeks ago from bozer as bozer liked to send earlie just incase it got held up. mac tried to hide his emtions a pang of sadness always crept up on him this time of year he missed his mum and helping her make christmas decorations and christmas cookies. when his mum passed him and his dad didnt do much christmas but mac would always put up a little tree by his bed and decorate it with paperclips as he new his mum wounted like him not putting anything up. his dad would give him one present maybe 2 normaly books or somthing scincey. once his dad had left he went to his grandads and his grandad did the whole putting the christmas tree up but they had to go chop it down first. mac loved spending this time with his grandad. the christmas befor he left for the army he spent with bozer and his family he wasent use to having such a big family gthering but everyone made him feel welcome thier was more food then what he could eat and he had no clue how to feel when he was presented with a pile of presents as hed never had so meny. he had felt bad his presents were little home made things but everyone assured him they loved them and it was fine. 

"what you thinking thier hoss" asked jack walking over to him as mac was sitting on his bed

"nothing" he says quikly 

"really" 

"just christmas back home. surpised you didnt go home to texes" 

"and leave you here to probally get youself blown up im your overwatch and if you stay i stay" 

"sorry" said mac feeling quilty

"nothing to be sorry for" 

mac just nodds 

some of thier fellow soilders walk in.

"oh look isent it the EOD nerd who hasent even got more then one christmas card" said another soilder 

"yer will it be coal in your stocking this year again"

"yer as last year santa didnt put him on his nice list ither" sneered another 

mac just looked at the floor he then gets up and leaves the room he didnt want to give the others the satisfaction that they had upset him. 

"what the hell bret" shouts jack 

"what if he wasent selfish you could of been home with your family but instead your here having to watch him" 

"yer hes so selfish that i counted go home and see my mama or see the horses or the rest of my family....." says jack sarcasticaly, he dosent see mac walk in to grab somthing then befor jack can noitch him he turns round and quikly disapears not waiting to here what else jack was gonna say. " but i chose to be here i said id stay on i wanted to spend christmas with mac" 

"you chose him over your family" 

"hey he is family" said jack getting in brets face then pushing him up agaisnt the bunk 

"you call him family his real family dont even wnat to no him they send him nothing." seeths bret

"you no nothing" hisses jack punhcing bret straight in the stmoch makeing the guy double over jack lets him fall to the floor. 

jack then leaves the room going to find mac to see if he was alright. after what the guys had said to him he new mac may act like nothing gets to him but turth its just an act and hes a senstive sole undernith. 

it takes jack a while to find mac as mac has found a conrer in the far end of base behind the bins he had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms crossed over them with his head hidden in them jack could see his body shacking thew his crying he had never seen the boy cry befor well hed seen him have a few tears but nothing like this. 

jack gose over to him and sits down next to him and pulls him close. they may not have liked each other at the begning but jack now sees mac as his kid and he donset like seeing him upset. but much to jacks surprise mac pulled away form him

"go away" he heres mac mumble crossly 

"im not leaving you like this" 

mac looks up " i no you wish you could" 

"what" said jack bewildered 

"i heared what you said to bret" 

reliisation dawned on jack 

"mac you didnet here what i actully said did you. i said that i aslo chose to stay as i wanted to spend christmas with you. i was been sactastic with the first bit. i had spoken to my mum back in november and told her i didnt want to leave you alone on christmas as your family to me as well" 

mac just looks at jack surpised 

"hey dont look so surpised you no youve gorwn on me and i no ive grown on you" smiles jack 

mac just nods while trying to wipe his tears away. jack pulls mac back in to a hug and strokes his hair till he feels him calrming. 

mac felt silly that he got upset like that but is glad jacks not made fun of him for it and jacks gives the best hugs. 

"you fell better now" ask jack after a while 

"yer thank you sorry about that" 

"nothing to be sorry for" 

*2 days later*

its christmas day and mac wakes up to a sligly heavey feeling at his feet he looks down and sees a pile of presents at the foot of his bed and even a stocking. he was amazed were did it all come from as he had no one to send him anything he sat up and looked at the lables they had his name on and were signed from diffent people in jacks family and friends in breackets it would say next to the name jacks mum or jacks friend form school. mac counted believe people would do this for him. 

jack poked his head over the side of the bunk he shead with mac and looked down 

"merry christmas hoss you get your gifts" he smiled 

"merry christmas jack yer but how"

"well when i told my mum that i was spending my christmas with you and i told her why you stay for christmas she just wanted to make christmas as specile for you like it is for everyone else. and my mum is a chatterbox so by the end of the day im sure the whole of texts new about you and christmas hope you dont mind" 

"i dont but they didnt have to" 

"well heres my present for you" said jack handing mac a small pacage mac opens it and smiles its chewing gum and paperclips he smiles 

"thanks jack" he opens the draw next to his bed and pulls out a badly wraped present ahd hands it to jack. jack opens it and smiles when he sees the paperclip sculputer of the landrover they spend so much time in 

"its perfect" he smiles "now lets go and get some of that deliouse christmas breackfast it be the best breackfast well have all year"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember this christmas all the service men and women who spend thier time away from thier loved ones at christmas to protect us all. 
> 
> in the uk we do somthing called the shoe box apeale were you fill a shoe box to send to them so no one gose with out at christmas.


	2. sick for christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this christmas one shot was inspired by TetrodotoxinB story humilitation if you have not read it i surgest you do it one of my fave jack daulton storys every wrote it will make you smile.

mac loved christmas now he had a family to spend it with and they were all coming to his for christmas eve and he hadent even started yet on makeing the house look presentable yes he had all the decs up had done for weeks but thier was bits of his projects ever were. 

unfornally for mac he had woekn up with a stomch ach what had turned out to be an upset somch what had him jumping out the bed and dashing to the loo. after spending the next 30 mins on the toilet he felt hot and horrible but new he had to sort out the house he counted ruin christmas. he decided he not even gonna try and get dressed yet and he had only been at his cleaning for 20 mins befor he was back on the toielt. he lays his head on the cool tile wall wishing what ever this was would hurry up and get out of his systerm now. unfornally for mac he spends the next 2 hours on and off the toielt. he was getting seriouly hydrated and the room kept feeling like it was spinning. he also kept getting black dots dancing inforunt of his eyes

unbeknown to mac bozer had been trying to get hold of him to see if mac had everything food wise for the meal or did he have to grab some bits on the way over he was getting worried that mac wasent even answering the home phone espeily as mac said hed be in all day. thats when bozer decied to ring jack after he had got riley to trace macs mobile and found it was indeed at home and ask jack to go and check to see if mac hadent been kidnapped or anything. 30 mins later just because he broke some traffic laws jack was at macs he didnt notciehd anything out the ordeniery apart form the curtains and blinds were still drawn. he quikly opens the door ready to draw his gun if need be but as he enters the house he hears a pitterful moan coming from the bathroom. 

"mac you in thier" says jack 

"dont come in" comes macs weak sounding vocie

"you ok" says jack even thought he can tell somthing was wroung and with the door not shut properly he could smell it 

"im fine just dont come in"

"ok ok i wount just do you need anything and how long you been like this" said jack texting all the others that mac is clearly unwell 

"no, and since this moaning" he groans as another wave of diarea hits him hes worried if he so much as drinks anything hell bring it up as hes beginning to feel sick 

jack texts bozer asking if he can bring some lucazade and some meds for mac and maybe the ingredince for one of his soups. jack then sits infrount of the bathroom door just incase hes needed. he dosent like all the goranes he can here form mac and what evers going on in thier is not sounding plresnet. jack dosent move from his spot till he hears mac been sick then a loud thud. jack quikly jumps up and bolts into the bathroom. he finds mac on the floor were hed fallen of the toielt his trouers and pants still round his ankles landing in his own vomit. jack feels for a pules and thier is one then he hears a slow mona form mac. 

"easy thier hoss let me help you get cleaned up and then well get you in to bed" said jack at tis point mac was 2 far out of it to say no. his head was swimming 

jack new him and mac had been in some intermate and close quter situations but cleaning macs bottom was a bit to personal even for jack and he new mac was going to be mortifired when he found out but it had to be done. he could feel the fever raidating of mac. once mac was clean and in bed and jack had took his temp was was 101 he puts a damp cloth on macs head then gose and cleans the bathroom by this time bozer has turned up. 

"hows he doing" 

"not good just put him in to bed once i cleaned him up can you poor out some of that lucozade as need to get somthing in to him" 

"sure"

once bozer had done that he starts to make his specile soup hes always made mac when hes sick. he also starts on the meal for everyone else he had text them saying the meal was still going a head but quielty as mac was sick. 

an hour later the others were over quielty helping set up the table and finish of bits mac hadent and putting gifts under the tree. 

as the evening went on each one of them took turns been with mac or checking on him and jack helped him have a few mouthfuls of soup befor mac brought it back up again. they all decied to stay the night so mac didnt wake up sick and alone on christmas. 

when morning came mac felt a bit better he didnt feel sick and his stomch wasent going over but he felt weak and sore and didnt feel like moving much. he was supised when bozer walked in with some butter toast and water with everyone behind him carrying presents 

"what you all doing here its christmas shounted you be with your faimilys" 

"non of that enstine your family as well and you cant be sick and alone" said maddy 

"plus we want to be here with you" said riely 

"yer and i was going to spend christmas with you befor we flew to the ranch for new year" said jack 

mac just nodds "merry christmas guys and thank you"


	3. A family for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac has a specile christmas wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i no bozer is ment to be macs best friend but i needed his skills as an adult in this one.

Mac can't remember the last time he had a family Christmas his mum died when he was 5 and his dad didn't brother with Christmas after that. His father left him when was 10 and h had to live with his grandad. Two years on his grandad was sick and would never get better and mac was worried he'd be alone and put into some children's home and forgotton about.

Mac was at the mall watching all the kids who got to see Santa and make thier Christmas wish wishing he could be one of them but at $5 to see him that was to much and beside no 12 year old could see Santa, santa was for little kids. Mac decieds to go to the book shop and look at science books before headinghome 

While coming out the shop a little while later Mac bumps into some one he looks up and notices its Santa. 

Jack looks down and sees he had bumbed into that kid who had been watching him half the afternoon and jack had wounded why the kid didn't come over and see him like all the others were doing it was the last week end before Christmas and he had seen the kid a few times over the weeks watching him. 

"Sorry" said Mac 

"Its OK" said jack "will you be coming to see me soon to put in ur Christmas wish" he says tryingbto keep up been Santa and see why a child before Christmas looks so sad

"I'm to old sir"

"Ur never to old to talk to me" said jack 

"Well I no my Christmas wish will never come ture and some people just don't have the money to see u" said Mac wisping the last part before running off

Jack stiers after the boy how is this boy living if he can't afored $5 to see Santa and what wish can't Santa grant as in jacks eyes Santa can grant every wish.

the next day jack was back at work doing his normak job as head of tac team he over saw all the training so that everyone was up to top from in the phoinix foundation. he was talking to his boss maddy about the kid he met in the mall and how it made him feel that thiers kids out thier who cant see santa

"maddy we need to do somthing we need to make sure all kids get to see santa and i have a feeling i need to see that boy again thiers just somthing about him i got a bad feeling about" 

"ill see what i can do jack ill have words with riley and bozer"

as christmas was only a few days away they had to act fast and decided that the free santa be on the 22nd thats in 2 days time matty called in all kinds of favers to help with the christmas fair and bozer and riley and even jack helped set it up. mac was surpised when a leaflet came thew his grandads house door for a free visit to see santa for kids of any age. and mac new this was his chanch to have his christmas wish.

2 days later mac went of to the fair excited that hed get his chance to make his only wish. he had got thier super earlie as he didnt want to miss his chance. jack spoted the kid he had talked to the other day already standing near the entence to sanatas grotto and it made him smile. 

30 mins later jack was in persion and mac was told he could go and see santa. 

"hohoho merry christmas what can i get you this christmas as youve been such a good boy" smiles jack at mac 

"im not sure if you can grant my wish santa" 

"santa can grant anything" woundering what this kid was after 

"i would like a family for christmas you see my grandad is very ill and once he is gone ill be put in to care as my mums dead and my dad left me, i no i shounted be ungratful for a foster home but i get builied at school and dont want the home to be the same" wispeared mac 

jack felt his heart breack for the kid 

"ill see what i can do i promise you that wount go in to care is thier anything ele you would like maybe a toy my elfs can make you" 

"no santa my grandad cant aford to give me presents as he keeps a roof over my head just saying you can give me a family is my present" says mac 

jacks not one for crying but looking in to the kids baby blue eyes who look so sad and lost and scared jack dose nearly shead a few tears. riely whos playing an elf next to him feels the tears in her eyes what kid has to deal with all that.

jack was glad when his breack came as he counted get that kid out of his head. 

"riley i need to help him i dont want him to loose fairth in santa" 

"and how you going to do that jack you dont even no his name" said riley 

"well i can find out he must be still at the fair" 

jack quikly changed back in to his normal cloths and gose out into the fair to see if he could spot the kid. he soon finds him with bozez whos handing him a hot dog and hes got a toy dog stuffed under his arm 

"jack meet my little buddy mac here" said bozer " hes good at knocking cans over" 

"hey mac want to show me how good you are" said jack "i bet you cant bet me i no bozer here thows like a girl" 

mac looked down at his feet he didnt no how to tell jack that he counted afored it and he only got to play as bozer chose him specily to play agist him. and the hot dog was a bounouse 

"hey now dont go looking at your feet lets have some fun" said jack 

mac nodds

jack lets mac win 2 games of the tin cans and he wins more prizes and jack loves seeing a smile on the boys face what he normally sees just sadness and longing on. he takes mac on the minnie roller coster and spinning tea cups and the kid has way to meny sweets. unfornally for mac one to meny gose on the tea cups with all those swwets in him has him thowing up on the grass quiet a bit with jack rubbing his back then bozer handing him some water to sip on.

"sorry" he mumbles 

"it happens joys of beena kid" smiles jack 

"i should go home my grandad may need me thank you for today" said mac and gose to hand his prizes to jack 

"no you won them you keep them earlie christmas presents" said jack 

"thank you jack" 

"how you getting home kid" said jack as its was getting dark 

"walking" 

"were you live" 

mac tells him jack nearly has a heart attack it was like and 40 mins away and be longer on foot

"did you walk this morning" 

mac just nodds

"how about i give you a lift" said jack not wanting a kid woundering the steets jack had learnt alot about the kid and he had told the kid about himself and bozer and phonix but not his real job of corse. mac felt like he could trust jack and just nodds. 

mac thows up again on the way to the car and jack deideds to give mac a bag just incase. 

40 mins later jack pulled up to a nice old house what mac said his grandad had build when his dad was a child. jack gets out and helps mac and his prizes out. mac just gets out the car befor hes sick again. 

"i dont think you,sweets and tea cups are a good idear" said jack 

mac just goranes

macs grandad opens the door as he had been looking out for mac and was concerned when he was helped out a car by a man he didnt no and his grandson thowing up on the pavement. 

"mac are you ok" he says 

"hes had a few to meny sweets and fair ground rides" said jack 

"mac go to your room and lay down and rest ill come see you in a bit" said his grandad 

mac nodds after saying by to jack. jack then explains to macs grandad how he come to new mac and told him about macs christmas wish. jack said he would be willing to take on mac if the boy wanted but understood they had to get to no each other first first. jack spent the rest of that evening getting to no macs grandad and macs grandad got to no jack and they had alot in common .

mac was surpised on christmas day that he woke up to loads of presets under the tree basically everyone at phonix had heared macs story and wanted to give him a christmas. 

it was months later befor macs christmas wish was fullfilled he had spent every other week end getting to no jack and 2 week nights he loved hanging out with jack and was supised when jack and his grandad dad sat down and asked wether mac would be happy when the time come would he like jack as his gardian and mac smiled and said yes. 

jack new he had always wanted a son he just never new that it be a christmas wish form a 12 year old who got him one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending seams rushed ive not been well anoth to wright. 
> 
> also apoligiese for not updaeting any of my other books due to been upwell ive not felt up to it ive got loads of idears to put in them just stuggerling to right them. 
> 
> ive got alot on my mind and need to decided weather or not to have loads of small opps next year or one life changing massive opp :( 
> 
> hope you all have a merry christmas and a happy new year


End file.
